Party's Over
Party's Over 'is the penultimate storyline mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Rocco Pelosi to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description Rocco will call Luis up (or Luis can call Rocco) saying that he's screwed and orders him to go to meet him alone, without Tony, in the public toilets in Middle Park, with Uncle Vince alongside him. In the meeting, Rocco informs Luis that Ray Bulgarin has gone to Giovanni Ancelotti, demanding the head of anyone involved with in the whole diamond deal. This, along with his daughter's kidnapping and the angry Algonquin Triads from the shootout in the beginning of the game and the massive debt Tony owes Rocco, has caused Ancelotti to call for the corpse of either Tony or Luis. Since Rocco would rather work with Luis rather than Tony, he tells Luis to meet them at Maisonette 9, kill Tony himself, and take control of Tony's clubs with him and Rocco as partners. Luis refuses, but Rocco leaves and tells him to meet them at the club anyway. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Maisonette 9 *Go inside the club and find Tony *Take out Bulgarin's men and protect Tony *Get to the main door of the club *Clear the area of Bulgarin's men '100% Objectives Complete the mission in 4:30 Take Less than 90% damage Kill 25 enemies via headshots Have 75% Accuracy Destroy 4 enemy cars Enemies *Bulgarin Family *Uncle Vince Walkthrough If you haven't already, call Armando Torres and load up on heavy weaponry and explosives; the M249, Explosive Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, and RPG for preference, as well as Body Armor, although Body Armor is available in Maisonette 9's security room, and any sundry ammo you may need. When fully loaded, head on down to Maisonette 9. Also it is a good idea here not to take a cab back to the club, as the driver often seems to run into Dessie when arriving there and then you fail the mission because you "disrupted the meeting." If you want to take a cab place a waypoint a bit away from the Maisonette icon and go to there on foot. Rocco and Vince have arrived there before you and are explaining to Gay Tony that the Ancelottis and Ray Bulgarin want to see either Luis or Tony dead. Rocco explains to the confused Tony that Luis is on their side, and Vince passes a Pistol .44 to Luis to shoot Tony. Tony pleads for his life, but Luis sadly informs him there's is no other choice. But after some hesitation, Luis decides to gun down Uncle Vince instead, with Rocco, crying out that they're 'dead' for ruining their deal and a ton of Russian hitmen are coming to kill them both. Luis will turn the gun on Rocco, but Tony saves Rocco's life by informing Luis that Rocco is a made man, and that they can't kill him. As Rocco promptly flees, Luis and Tony take cover. The cutscene finishes and the Russians are about to enter. You must protect yourself and Tony - but Tony seems to hardly take any damage at all. Literally dozens of Russian hitmen now pour into the club in waves, armed with Assault Rifles and MP5's. Almost like Space Invaders, the hitmen move from the far end of the club towards their position, eventually coming up the stairwell to the right of the balcony. This is where the machine gun comes into play - the high rate of fire and huge magazine allows Luis to keep the Russians pinned down, unable to fire back or move into cover. In a pinch, there's a first aid kit at the back of the balcony, behind you to the right. What's more, taking a few steps back can be an advantage if you start getting overwhelmed, as you can cover both the stairs and the dance floor by shooting through the wooden partition. After about 4 or 5 waves of enemies, the club is riddled with bullets. Tony gets a call from Dessie, pleading him to 'run while he can' as several more cars full of Russians pull up, blocking their exit route. If you're badly hurt, don't rush outside, as there's more armor and health in the security office. Outside, quickly slide into cover behind the car opposite the door, as the hitmen will open up on you at the first opportunity. Break out the RPG, Explosive Shotgun, or some other form of explosives and take out the reinforcements. A bike and a final car arrive when the first set is eliminated. Mop up these stragglers to complete the mission. In the aftermath, Tony, shocked by Luis' "considered betrayal", makes to sever his ties with everyone and leave the city. Although Luis tries to reason with him, Tony walks away. Video Walkthrough After the Mission The reward for beating the mission is $5,000 and the final storyline mission, Departure Time is unlocked. Deaths *Uncle Vince - Killed by Luis to intimidate Rocco and to rescue Tony. *Many of Ray Bulgarin's men - Killed by Luis and Tony during an ambush.﻿ Trivia *This mission resembles TLAD's mission Was It Worth It? in that it is the penultimate mission of the game, it involves killing hitmen sent by an antagonist of the game (Ray Boccino and Ray Bulgarin), and that the hitmen are a result of Johnny Klebitz or Luis Lopez stealing something in the Impossible Trinity (the Diamonds, and the money made from selling them). *It is better to use the Explosive Shotgun and aim for the Russians' heads, as one shot can either kill them or knock them over, leaving them open to a finishing shot. *This is the only time in game when you can enter Maisonette 9 while it is empty without a glitch or mod. *You can also enter Hercules while it is empty. Unlike Dessie, Troy does not appear in this mission. *In the bathroom scene, Uncle Vince is wearing a black coat with an orange shirt, but in the Maisonette 9 scene, he is wearing a grey coat with a black shirt. Gallery Partys_Over_1.jpg|Luis meeting Vince & Rocco. Partys_Over_2.jpg|Luis immediately rejects Rocco's offer. Partys_Over_3.jpg|Vince tells Tony that Luis is working for them now. Partys_Over_4.jpg|Luis points the gun at Tony. Partys_Over_5.jpg|Luis shoots Vince instead of Tony. Partys_Over_6.jpg|Luis & Tony fight off the Russian hit-squad. Partys_Over_7.jpg|The Russian hit-squad's back-up arrives outside Maisonette 9. es:Party's Over Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions